It's War
by Shana Elfishy
Summary: Kisah cinta segitiga antara Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Terinspirasi dari MV MBLAQ "It's War"! WARN: DEATH CHARA! GENDERSWITCH! Don't like DON'T READ! REVIEW after READ please !


_JDAAARRRR_

.

_SLEETTT_

.

.

**It's War**

**.**

**Main Cast:**

**Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk) [The Girl]**

**Lee Donghae [Thunder]**

**Choi Siwon [Joon]**

**[EunSiHae as main pair]**

**Other member as cameo**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Friendship, lulus 100% sensor NC!**

**WARNING: lot of TYPOS, Genderswitch mode on**

**Author:**

**Shana Elfishy**

**.**

**-STORY START-**

.

"Iya, aku sudah disini. Kau dimana?"

Seorang yeojya –mari kita panggil Eunhyuk- sedang berdiri di trotoar jalan yang sepi sambil menelepon seseorang. Matanya menyapu seluruh wilayah di sekitarnya, berharap menemukan seseorang yang memintanya untuk datang kesini.

"Ck… dimana sih?"

.

Di atas atap, Choi Siwon sedang bersiap dengan senapan laras panjangnya. Ia membidik sasaran senapannya, ke arah sebuah mobil sedan hijau yang sedang melaju menuju seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di trotoar.

Namja itu makin mantap membidik…

Tapi…

Ckiiiitt!

Mobil sedan itu berhenti di dekat gadis itu. Pengemudi sedan itu mengambil sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya ke gadis itu. Dengan cepat, Siwon segera pergi dari sana dan berlari menuju sang gadis, mencoba menyelamatkannya.

.

"E-eh.. Wonnie.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku kesini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengatur napasnya yang naik turun tidak beraturan karena diajak lari oleh Siwon.

"Jangan bicara apapun dulu, Hyukkie. Kita harus menghindar dari seseorang." Jawab Siwon, dengan napas terburu.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di suatu tempat yang entah apa namanya itu. Yang jelas, tempat itu gelap karena hari mulai menjelang malam. Seperti tempat di belakang gedung yang sedikit kotor. Tangan Siwon menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk erat.

Tak lama kemudian, siluet seseorang sedang berlari menuju mereka. Wajahnya tidak dikenali, tapi ia tahu benar siluet siapa itu.

Siluet itu berjalan makin dekat menuju mereka. Siwon segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk kembali berlari.

Tapi…

_JDAAAARR_

.

Seorang namja berambut coklat gelap sedang duduk di sebuah sofa ruang tamu sambil membuka tutup panci yang berisi mi rebus. Ia mengaduk-aduk isi panci tersebut. Saat ia hendak memasukkan mi itu ke mulutnya, seorang namja, yaitu Siwon, masuk ke dalam bersama dengan Eunhyuk.

Donghae, namja rambut coklat gelap itu, menatap Siwon yang membopong Eunhyuk ke dalam rumah kecil itu.

"Siwon-ah, ada apa dengan Hyu-" Matanya membulat ketika melihat bahu Eunhyuk berlumuran darah.

"Donghae-yah, tolong bawakan kotak P3K." perintah Siwon sambil membaringkan Eunhyuk di sofa besar. Donghae segera berlari masuk ke dalam dan kembali dengan kotak besar berisi P3K.

.

"Emmhh…"

Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan saat merasakan sentuhan dingin dan basah di pelipisnya. Ia membuka matanya, sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik menyapa pupilnya. Menoleh ke sisi lain, ia mendapati seseorang yang berada di sampingnya sambil membelai kepalanya lembut.

"Hyukkie-yah, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Eunhyuk yang mengenali itu adalah suara Siwon, mengangguk pelan. Wajah manisnya masih menyiratkan kesakitan. Siwon mengelus bahu Eunhyuk yang tertutup perban dan tangan lainnya mengusap kepala dan wajah Eunhyuk yang mulai agak berkeringat dengan sapu tangan basah. Kemudian, ia mengambil pigura fotonya dengan Donghae dan menempelkan sebuah kertas yang berisi pesan:

"Tolong jaga Hyukkie. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

Setelah dirasanya Eunhyuk sudah cukup terlelap lagi, Siwon beranjak dari sana dan keluar dari rumah itu. Rumah milik Donghae.

Siwon berjalan keluar menuju belakang rumah Donghae, yang penuh dengan sampah-sampah rongsokan. Siwon meletakkan sebuah botol bir kosong di atas sebuah drum, kemudian ia meletakkan lagi sebuah bir kosong di belakang botol bir tadi, diatas sebuah drum, hanya saja jaraknya sedikit lebih jauh. Setelah selesai, ia mengeluarkan pistolnya, dan membidik botol bir itu.

Dengan sedikit gerakan, Siwon menarik pelatuk pistol itu. Namun, bukannya mengenai botol bir yang ada di depannya, peluru pistol itu malah mengenai botol bir yang ada di belakangnya. Peluru itu menghindari botol bir di depan dengan sangat cermat, tanpa goresan dan botol bir di depan itu tidak bergoyang.

Siwon tersenyum ketika melihat Donghae yang sedang menendang sesuatu di atas tumpukan sampah rongsokan itu. Kemudian, ia segera berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae.

.

"Eungghh…"

Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Sedikit gelap. Mungkin hari akan beranjak malam. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, ia bangun dan duduk.

"Hyukkie, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Donghae, sambil duduk di samping Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk pelan.

Donghae tersenyum. "Berbaliklah. Aku akan memperbaiki perbannya."

Eunhyuk membelalak. "Apakah sikap tidurku sebegitu buruknya, sampai-sampai perbannya harus diperbaiki?" tanyanya.

"Tidak kok." Kata Donghae sambil membuka kotak P3K-nya. "Siwon tidak terlalu rapi menutupnya. Jadi aku akan memperbaikinya. Sudahlah, cepat berbalik."

Eunhyuk akhirnya menurut dan berbalik. Donghae sedikit menyingkap tali tanktop yang dipakai Eunhyuk untuk membuka sedikit perban yang membalut bahu Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum saat mengingat kertas yang ditemukannya di pigura fotonya bersama Siwon. Entah kenapa, Siwon begitu menyayangi sahabat mereka sejak kecil ini. Ya, Eunhyuk – Siwon – Donghae. Siwon seperti tameng pribadi untuk Eunhyuk, yang selalu menjaga Eunhyuk kapanpun dan dimanapun. Dan Donghae seperti tempat curhat Eunhyuk, dan sebagai timbal balik, Eunhyuk tidak pernah mengkhianati Siwon dan Donghae.

Setelah beberapa lama, Donghae meletakkan kembali peralatan pengobatannya ke kotak P3K.

"Sudah selesai. Nanti aku akan membawakanmu makanan. Setelah itu terserah padamu mau tidur lagi atau tidak, ok?" kata Donghae

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan gummy smile khasnya.

Kemudian, Donghae pergi ke dapur. Tak lama kemudian, ia meletakkan nampan berisi beberapa makanan dan segelas air putih di meja di hadapan Eunhyuk. Dan juga di lengannya ada sebuah sweater besar yang sepertinya milik Siwon yang tertinggal di rumah Donghae.

"Ini. Makanlah. Ini juga, sweater untukmu. Malam ini sangat dingin."

.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP!_

Siwon berlari kencang sambil siaga memegang pistolnya. Ia sedang mengejar seorang namja yang berlari kencang namun sedikit terseok. Saat Siwon berhasil mendekatinya, ia memukul tengkuk namja itu dan namja itu tersungkur.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan, Siwon-sshi!"

Siwon menginjak pelan namja itu (Siwon masih punya hati nurani woy) sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah namja itu.

"Tidak perlu bicara. Cukup ucapkan selamat tinggal."

_JDAARRRR_

.

Eunhyuk yang sudah selesai makan merasa gusar karena ia hanya sendirian di rumah Donghae yang kecil itu. Kemudian, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar. Eunhyuk sedikit melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di dekat pintu luar. Jam 10 malam.

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ketika sudah berada di luar. Rumah Donghae yang dikelilingi sampah rongsokan di bagian belakang membuat suasana malam saat itu mencekam. Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah mobil truk yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Donghae.

'Mungkin Donghae ada disana.' Batinnya.

Dengan sedikit terburu, ia mendekati truk itu. Dan benarlah, Donghae ada di sana dengan berselimut dan tertidur. Eunhyuk menusuk-nusuk tubuh Donghae dengan telunjuknya, mencoba menyuruh Donghae agar bangun.

"Ngghhh…"

Donghae terkesiap ketika sesuatu menusuk lengannya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang tersenyum lebar sambil berpegangan pada jendela truk.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hyukkie?"

"Malam hari ini kaubilang dingin, tapi kenapa kau sendiri tidur di luar?" tanya Eunhyuk, mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae. Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Mianhae."

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur di dalam saja. Aku takut sendirian di rumahmu, Hae."

Donghae membuka pintu truk itu, lalu Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae menuju rumah Donghae.

Setelah sampai, Eunhyuk menyuruh Donghae tidur di sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa yang tadi ditidurinya. Donghae menurut, dan akhirnya ia tidur masih dengan selimut tadi.

Eunhyuk yang tidak tidur memperhatikan wajah damai Donghae yang sedang tertidur. Secara tidak sadar, kedua ujung bibir Eunhyuk melengkung membentuk senyuman.

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Eunhyuk (lagi-lagi) menusuk-nusuk lengan Donghae yang tertutup selimut.

"Eunngghh…" Donghae melenguh. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Eunhyuk. "Ya… kau tidak tidur, eoh?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Aku lebih suka memperhatikanmu tidur." Kemudian, Eunhyuk memeluk lengan Donghae yang masih bergelung dengan selimut. Begitu dekat sampai membuat wajah Donghae sedikit memerah dan tubuhnya menegang.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae yang menatap lurus kedepan, tidak menoleh ke Eunhyuk sedikitpun.

"Hae-yah…" panggil Eunhyuk. Donghae langsung menoleh dengan sedikit kikuk dan Eunhyuk menyadari itu. Gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Donghae dan ia mendekatkan

wajahnya ke pipi Donghae.

CHU~

"Gomawo, Hae-yah. Sudah menjagaku." Kata Eunhyuk. Donghae yang terkejut langsung tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk pelan.

BRAK

"E-eh…"

"Siwonnie?"

Siwon, yang baru saja datang, menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak percaya. Matanya menatapi Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergantian.

"Donghae.. kau…"

Siwon segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk menjauh dari Donghae. Kemudian, Siwon menarik gadis itu keluar rumah Donghae.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku, Siwon!"

Siwon tidak menggubrisnya dan semakin mengencangkan pegangan tangannya.

"Choi Siwon!"

Akhirnya, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Namun ia tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Ya! Siwon!"

Donghae berlari mendekati Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang sedang mengatur napas karena mengikuti langkah Siwon yang panjang dan besar.

"Lepaskan Hyukkie! Kau melukainya!"

Siwon berbalik dan menatap Donghae tajam. Ia semakin kencang memegang tangan mungil Eunhyuk, membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan.

Melihat itu, Donghae melepas paksa genggaman tangan Siwon dengan tangan Eunhyuk yang kelewat erat. Dan akhirnya Siwon membanting tangan Eunhyuk dan menatapi Donghae yang sibuk membantu Eunhyuk berdiri.

"Siwon.. kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Siwon mengeluarkan pistolnya dan membidiknya ke arah Donghae. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya langsung merentangkan tangannya dan berdiri di depan Donghae, bermaksud menghalangi peluru agar mengarah ke Donghae.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Siwon!"

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menarik pelatuk pistol itu perlahan. Bidikannya tepat pada tubuh Eunhyuk yang menutupi Donghae. Dengan sedikit gerakan, kemudian ia menarik pelatuk itu dan peluru pun dilepaskan.

Eunhyuk yang mengira peluru itu akan mengenainya, menoleh ke samping sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Begitu pula Donghae. Namun, Peluru itu melewati Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan sangat cermat, sehingga peluru itu memutari tubuh Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang merasakan peluru itu tidak mengenainya mulai membuka mata. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat lesatan peluru itu berada persis di sebelah matanya dan mengarah ke Siwon.

Siwon menutup matanya, dan setetes air mata turun dari ujung matanya.

_JDAAAARRRR_

_SLEEETT_

Kemudian, peluru itu menembus leher Siwon, dan melukainya.

Siwon terjatuh dengan air mata yang perlahan mulai membasahi kedua pipinya. Eunhyuk dan Donghae segera mendatangi Siwon. Eunhyuk membawa kepala Siwon yang terkulai lemas ke pangkuannya. Donghae meremas tangan Siwon lembut.

"Siwonnie… hiks.."

Siwon tersenyum saat mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang begitu lembut di telinganya. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata Eunhyuk maupun Siwon.

"Donghae-yah.. ku-per-cay-yakan.. Hy-yukkie… pp-a-ddamu…"

Tangan mungil Eunhyuk menghapus air mata Siwon dengan terburu. Ia tak mau berpikir Siwon akan mati saat itu juga.

Siwon menoleh perlahan, menatap Eunhyuk.

"Hyu..kkie… jaga.. diri..mu.. jangan.. menn..nangis…"

"Siwonnie!" jerit Eunhyuk. Donghae menatap sahabat baiknya itu dengan sendu.

Memori ingatan di kepala Donghae berputar ke 3 tahun lalu. Saat dimana Siwon dan ia berjanji untuk bersaing mendapatkan hati Eunhyuk.

.

_Flashback_

_3 years ago_

_Donghae sedang menatap malas kepada Siwon yang duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk, yang sedang menonton film Spongebob terbaru di rumahnya. Disebelah Eunhyuk, juga ada Siwon yang senyam-senyum sendiri karena Eunhyuk menggandeng lengannya lebih erat ketimbang Donghae._

_"Ya, kuda… kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri, eoh?"_

_Siwon tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk lengan Eunhyuk yang mengalung di lengan Siwon dengan erat. Membuat Donghae mendengus kesal._

_"Kau mau membuatku cemburu?" tanya Donghae. Tawa Siwon meledak lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae._

_"Sudahlah, Hyukkie itu milik kita berdua." Kemudian Siwon menatap Eunhyuk yang tidak memperdulikan perbincangan mereka berdua tadi. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terukir di bibir jokernya._

_Mata Siwon tak lepas dari wajah serius Eunhyuk yang terus menatap layar televisi di depannya. Sejak Siwon mengenalnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, Siwon merasa Eunhyuk adalah gadis yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Bagaimana cara Eunhyuk lebih memperhatikannya daripada Donghae, yang notabene adalah sahabat sejak kecil Eunhyuk. Mungkin karena sikap Siwon yang gentleman dan murah hati, membuat Eunhyuk yang mata duitan #plaaaakk# sangat dekat dengannya._

_Keesokan harinya, Eunhyuk menyuruh Siwon dan Donghae agar datang ke rumahnya lagi. Tentu saja Siwon menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Sedangkan Donghae, karena sepulang dari rumah Eunhyuk kemarin ia sibuk membereskan rumah kecilnya yang sudah kotor sejak lusa, ia bangun kesiangan dan otomatis ia terlambat datang ke rumah Eunhyuk._

_"Mianhae, aku terlambat!" kata Donghae setelah tiba di depan pintu rumah Eunhyuk sambil mengatur napasnya karena berlari._

_Eunhyuk yang berdiri menyender pintunya menatap Donghae tajam. "Kan sudah ku-sms dari kemarin malam, babo… makanya liat ponselmu!"_

_"Mianhae."_

_"Ya sudah." Eunhyuk menarik lengan Donghae menuju ruang tamu. Disana, sudah ada Siwon yang sedang menonton film._

_"Tunggu sini, Hae-yah. Akan kuambilkan minuman."_

_Kemudian Eunhyuk berjalan menuju dapur yang agak jauh dari ruang tamu._

_Donghae duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Siwon. Ia menatap Siwon dari ujung matanya. Wajah namja tampan itu sedikit terlihat bosan meski film yang sedang ditontonnya ini bisa dibilang lumayan bagus._

_"Siwon-ah, sepertinya kau bosan…?" tanya Donghae. Siwon menatap Donghae malas, lalu mengangguk pelan._

_"Hyukkie tidak memperhatikanku sejak aku datang kesini."_

_Donghae menghela napas mendengar alasan Siwon. Jelas sekali kalau Siwon menyukai Eunhyuk._

_"Jelas sekali kau menyukai Hyukkie, Won-ah. Kalau saja Hyukkie tidak polos dan lugu seperti sekarang, mungkin ia akan segera menyadari tingkah super manjamu itu." Kata Donghae, sukses membuat wajah Siwon memerah._

_"Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerahkan Hyukkie begitu saja!" seru Donghae, tidak terlalu keras agar Eunhyuk di dapur tidak mendengarnya. Siwon membelalak mendengar ucapan Donghae._

_"Apa maksudmu, Hae?"_

_"Hyukkie milik kita berdua, jadi kalau kau menginginkannya, kau harus bersaing denganku." Kata Donghae. Siwon langsung cengo mendengar ucapan Donghae._

_Jika orang lain menilai, tentu saja orang lain akan berkata Siwon akan menang. Siwon adalah namja tampan yang selain kaya ia juga taat beragama. Rajin ke gereja dan tidak pernah sombong. Tubuh tinggi dan kekarnya bisa membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut padanya._

_Lain pula dengan Donghae. Namja tampan ini tidak terlalu kaya namun tidak bisa dibilang miskin. Donghae memiliki orang tua yang tinggal di luar negeri, dan orang tuanya selalu mengirim uang untuk Donghae yang tinggal sendirian. Bukankah aneh melihat sebuah rumah kecil yang rapi namun dikelilingi gunungan rongsokan sampah di kota elit seperti Seoul? Silahkan tanyakan kepada Donghae. #plaaakk#_

_Donghae menoleh ke arah dapur. Eunhyuk lama sekali berada disana._

_"Sepertinya aku memang mencintai Hyukkie…"_

_Gumaman Siwon membuat Donghae membelalakkan matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sesosok gadis yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sebuah gelas dan sebuah teko berisi sirup jeruk dingin._

_"Ini, Hae. Tuang sendiri, ya."_

_Donghae mengangguk pelan dengan matanya yang terus memperhatikan gerakan Eunhyuk yang meletakkan semua benda yang dibawanya dari dapur di meja di hadapan Donghae. Kemudian, Eunhyuk berjalan lagi menuju dapur._

_"Jadi, kau mau bersaing secara sehat, 'kan?" tanya Donghae, sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

_"Aku, Lee Donghae, berjanji akan bersaing dengan sahabatku, Choi Siwon, untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Lee Hyukjae, sahabat yang selama ini kucintai." Kata Donghae._

_"Aku, Choi Siwon, berjanji akan bersaing dengan sahabatku, Lee Donghae, untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Lee Hyukjae, sahabat yang sudah lama kucintai." Kata Siwon, sambil menyambut uluran tangan Donghae._

_"DEAL!"_

_Flashback Off_

.

"Siwonnie…"

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya melihat tubuh sahabatnya digotong oleh petugas rumah sakit menuju mobil ambulance. Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae erat.

"Hyukkie, jangan menangisinya.. kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Siwon tadi?" tanya Donghae, mengeratkan genggaman tangan Eunhyuk di tangannya.

"Tapi… ini terlalu cepat, Hae…"

Donghae membelai kepala Eunhyuk lembut.

"Ada saatnya ini semua terjadi."

Setelah petugas rumah sakit itu berlalu pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua, tangis Eunhyuk meledak dan ia langsung memeluk Donghae erat. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar hebat, dan sepertinya luka di bahunya sedikit terbuka dan mulai menampakkan rona merah di sweater yang dipakainya.

"Uljima, Hyukkie… lukamu bisa terbuka.." kata Donghae sambil mengusap punggung Eunhyuk lembut. Gemetar dari tubuh gadis itu sudah sedikit melemah, namun air matanya makin deras mengalir dan membasahi bahu Donghae.

.

.

.

3 days later

Eunhyuk menatap sendu sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama Siwon yang berdiri tegak di depannya. Ia membelai tanah makam itu, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum miris.

"Apa kau bahagia, Siwonnie?" gumam Eunhyuk. Donghae yang berdiri di belakangnya menatap nisan Siwon datar.

_'Kau membuat Eunhyuk sedih, Siwon-ah.'_

_'Mianhae.'_

Tiba-tiba sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinga Donghae. Seperti bisikan seseorang yang dikenalnya...

_'Kau menang, Hae. Kupercayakan Hyukkie padamu.'_

Mata Donghae terpaku pada sesosok namja yang berdiri di belakang nisan Siwon dan terbalut cahaya putih, tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan membelai kepalanya lembut. Kemudian sosok itu mendekati Donghae dan menepuk bahu Donghae pelan.

_'Jaga Hyukkie baik-baik. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa.'_

WUUUSSHHH

Angin kencang yang berhembus saat itu mengiringi kelebatan cahaya putih yang kemudian hilang bersama sosok itu. Sosok yang tersenyum sangat hangat kepada Donghae.

Siwon…

"Hae?"

Tangan Eunhyuk yang melambai-lambai di depan waja Donghae membuat Donghae mengerjapkan matanya. Eunhyuk di hadapannya menatapnya heran.

"Kau bengong di pemakaman, eoh? Ayo, kita kembali."

Eunhyuk menggandeng lengan Donghae dan menariknya meninggalkan pemakaman.

Mereka berdua berjalan kaki dari dan menuju rumah mereka. Seperti saat ini. Eunhyuk menatap lurus ke jalanan sementara mata Donghae sesekali melirik ke tangan Eunhyuk yang menggamit lengannya.

"Hae…" panggil Eunhyuk. Donghae menoleh menatap Eunhyuk. Gadis manis itu menyunggingkan gummy smilenya kepada Donghae.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membelai kepalaku. Rasanya lembut sekali. Tapi aku juga tidak yakin karena kukira itu hanyalah angin yang berhembus kencang."

Mata Donghae membulat mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

Jadi, sosok itu… sosok yang tadi berbisik dan tersenyum kepadanya…

Siwon?

"Donghae!"

Donghae tersentak saat mendengar Eunhyuk menjerit memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk yang cemberut dengan sangat imutnya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?"

Donghae membelai kepala Eunhyuk lembut. "Aku dengar kok. Sudahlah, ayo ke rumahmu. Aku mau mencicipi kue strawberry buatan Teuki ahjumma."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar, kemudian memeluk lengan Donghae erat.

"Ne~!"

Dua orang itu pun akhirnya berjalan dengan wajah bahagia.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N:**

****Author bikin FF baru lagi nih...

sbnrnya ini udh pernah dipos di FB tpi coba2 dipos di FFn juga ^^

**PLEASE REVIEW! **Thanks~


End file.
